


Baby Steps

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shaun works to help Tea rebuild her life.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_*Purtey Banner by Ayshen_

  
**Back Rub:**  
  
“You’re pretty good at this, you know?” She tried to get her stomach to calm down, slightly bent as his large hand moved in circles along her body, “Destiny must have kept you up a lot with the pregnancy, huh?”  
  
“Things are better now that there no late night craving calls.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Tea groaned, releasing a shaky breath, “Thomas is gone, and Dani’s been with Nate. I can’t call on Blair because—”  
  
Shaun offered her a small smile when she gave him an apologetic look, “Maybe I kind of miss being a part of the day to day.”  
  
**Catch Up:**  
  
“Matthew’s been hovering?” Tea had to laugh at his low growl, leaning into her the couch’s comfy cushions, “Could you cut him some slack? He woke up from a coma to find Destiny, his friend not girlfriend, pregnant. He stepped up when it counted.”  
  
“He got to see Little D put in all the work, decides he wants to be father of the year, and I’m supposed to be supportive. I get it.” Shaun softened at Tea’s pouted lip, grabbing the blanket off the nearby chair and draping it over her, “I’ll try, and that’s the best I could do.”  
  
**Thank You:**  
  
“If you need anything, you know you can count on me.” Shaun spotted her hesitation, “I’ve got this ‘handle a pregnant woman’ thing down pat.”  
  
Her nausea subsided, allowing laughter to erupt from her belly, “You really want to volunteer to ‘handle’ me?”  
  
“Put my number on speed dial.” Standing to his feet, Shaun gave her a cocky smile, “I’m at your service, won’t even charge you.”  
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
“Family gets my attention for free.” His answer caused tears to flood her tired eyes. His hand covered the one she had rested on her knee, “You’re not alone. I’m here.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
_*Purtey Banner by Ayshen_

**Cravings:**

“You will not when this argument with all your lawyer logic, all right? Chocolate shakes and chili are not essential food groups.”

“This is pregnant woman food, Shaun. Leave me alone.”

“Nope, I am not buying what you and Little D are selling.” Shaun reached over to steal one of her sloppy fries only to have her smack his hand away.

“Then stop stealing my food!” Tea laughed as he retracted his hand, a brow wrinkled with frustration, “I’m going to sic’ your niece on you very soon.”

“She’s still out of town with Matthew.”

“You miss her, don’t you?”

**Family Matters:**

“It just feels like she’s grown now. She’s got a child. She’s taking ‘family’ vacations with Matthew. She’ll be to college soon.” Shaun dropped his fork, avoiding Tea’s sympathetic pout, “It’s like she just turned into an adult while I blinked and missed it.”

“If it makes you feel better, Daniella, has done the exact same thing to me. I don’t even want to think about her leaving, and I can’t let her convince herself that going to college nearby is what’s best…no matter how much I’ll miss her.”

“At least you’ll have the little Manning to keep you company.”

**Lifelines:**

“I just can’t help but wonder how he or she will feel about…the family history. Especially as it comes to Victor’s death.”

“You make sure that your child knows how strong the Manning family really is, and you don’t allow one man’s lies or actions to ruin the love that use to reside in your own home.” 

The certainty present in his dark brown eyes gave her the fresh air she needed, prompting her to give him a firm nod as she reached across the table to cover his hand with her own, “You keep reminding me of that, okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

  
_*Purtey Banner by Ayshen_

**Boredom:**  
  
Tea opened the door with a half-smile, “Were you busy?”  
  
“Not at all, are you okay?” Shaun entered her home without a true invitation, checking in the living room for trouble, “You sounded upset on the phone.”  
  
“I’m—fine. I just—I was alone and thinking and…my mind ran with away with me a little.” Tea noted his relief as his shoulders eased, “I’m sorry. You said I could call, and I—”  
  
“You called.” Shaun took a moment to think, his slow nod signaling some kind of conclusion, “Well, we gotta get you out of this house.”  
  
“What? No.”  
  
 **Outsider:**  
  
As they waited in a small line to purchase their tickets, Tea’s eyes wandered to a couple nearby – the two of them smiling at one another like no one else existed; she placed her hands on her baby bump, swallowing hard as she thought of Victor – aware their child would never see them away, would always be missing a small part of their identity.  
  
Shaun followed her eyes towards the couple, exhaling, “You’re allowed to miss him.”  
  
“Not like this, not so much.” Tea drew in a deep breath and grabbed his arm, “Let’s forget for a couple of hours.”  
  
 **Selfish:**  
  
“You plan on sharing any? Or should I get another tub before the movie starts?”  
  
Tea bounced hers eyes from her handful of popcorn to the tub in her lap then finally to his eyes, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want some?”  
  
“No, I love spending grocery money on snacks I don’t plan to eat.” Shaun reached into the large tub, squinting his eyes at her, “Anything that baby doesn’t like so far?”  
  
“Not really. Whatever I eat, the baby wants seconds.” Tea ate another handful, glancing over to his grin, and threw a couple kernels at him, “Shut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
_*Purtey Banner by Ayshen_

**Real Estate:**

“Tea, this isn’t really what you want. This is your home.” 

“I can’t stay here, Shaun.” She set the laptop aside, forcing her heavy frame to a stand, “Victor is everyone in this house and—how am I supposed to raise my baby when I fall apart each time I turn a corner?”

“You are forcing a lot of change upon yourself, on the baby, without a lot of time. It’s not good to rush and panic.”

“I’m not, and I won’t.” She reached her hand out, receiving the quick grasp of his, “Not as long as I have you.”

**Small Stakes:**  

“You’d think you’d have this down after Destiny’s baby.”

Shaun growled, continuing to fight with the directions and baby rails.

Tea continued to watch him from the doorway, forcing a laugh to stay behind her tight lips as he attempted to build the most essential part of her son’s nursery.

“It was not enough that I moved you into this place, now I gotta put together the crib 3000 for the mini-Manning.” He looked directly at her bulging belly, “I hope you appreciate this, little Victor!”

Tea moved across the room, reaching down to touch his shoulder, “We both do.”

**Planning:**

“I’m—sorry—it’s too much.” 

Tea felt foolish the moment disbelief clouded his features, ashamed she continued to place responsibilities onto her friend’s shoulders; of course there would be a limit, and she just found the line to cross.

“Lamaze? You want me to take you to Lamaze class?”

“Forget it, I should ask Blair. I’m—”

His large hands covered her shoulders, ceasing her rambling and forcing her gaze to lock with his, “I’d be honored, Tea.” 

Relieved by his smile, assured her the limit had not been met, she knew Shaun would do just about anything for her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
_*Purtey Banner by Ayshen_

**~*~Breathe~*~**  
  
Shaun’s bear of a body seated behind her, the most imposing of men in the class, made her feel protected. She did not need to worry about judgment or loneliness when he so literally had her back.   
  
As they participated in breathing techniques, Tea was jarred when Shaun’s hands cupped the sides of her belly.   
  
She had not felt anything remotely close to an intimate touch since Victor’s passing; while Shaun meant nothing by it, Tea found her breath shook and her eyes flew closed.  
  
Feeling his breath against her hair, she measured her breath by the sound of his.  
  
 **~*~Banter~*~**  
  
The Q&A session among expectant parents caused her to concentrate on the sensation; her hands covered his and forced his touch to stay at her sides.   
  
“You two look like you’ve been through this before.” An expectant mother nearby whispered to the two of them, “How long you been together?”  
  
Before Shaun could correct the woman, Tea intertwined their fingers, “A while now. He’s been wonderful during this pregnancy.” Glancing back at him, she grinned, “Don’t know what I’d do without him.”  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that.” Shaun’s voice stern as he focused on and assured her, “Ever.”  
  
 **~*~Bring~*~**  
  
“You spoil me.” Tea beamed, still reeling from her earlier feelings and almost entirely avoidant of eye-contact as Shaun guided her to her doorstep, “It’s unnecessary but extremely appreciated.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be stressing anything except Baby Manning.”  
  
“If it’s possible, you may be as in love with this baby as I am.” Tea tried not to breakdown in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders, “Thank you for being so good to me.”  
  
“As long as you need me, I’m gonna be here.”  
  
Tea nearly lost it, “What if I never stop needing you?”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has ended a little differently than I expected, but it's a better fit for the title as well as the rest of the story, IMO. I hope you enjoy.

  
_*Purtey Banner by Ayshen_

**~*~One-sided~*~**

Tea bit her lip, trying to get one last of the kiss which lingered on her lips, “I’m sorry.”

Shaun took a moment, slightly dumbfounded by her action, and sat a little forward on her sofa, “Nothing to apologize for.”

“Of course there is…you’ve got someone and—I still love Victor.” Tea hung her head, grasping a full view of her baby bump, “I just love to make things difficult, don’t I?”

“You don’t have to apologize,” His hand covered hers, giving her the courage to look into his eyes, “I’ve wanted to do that for a—really long time.”

**~*~Once~*~**

“You have?” Tea said the words before she could stop herself; she knew it wasn’t okay to take advantage of the man who had been her rock, asking nothing in return.

“Tea…you are an amazing, beautiful, one-of-a-kind woman. Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?” 

“Right, because I’m just so sexy in my maternity wear.”

“Like I said,” Shaun’s hand drifted to her face, his palm gently cupping her cheek, “you are beautiful.”

“Shaun, I don’t want…to do anything that will cost—you in my life. You’re…probably the only family I have in the midst of all this, and…I need you.”

**~*~Orbit~*~**

“You have always been there for me…if we cross this line?”

“I don’t know.” Shaun retracted his touch, clearly sharing her fear, “But I want to be a part of your life and the baby’s. And I—would never disrespect Manning’s memory.”

Tea’s heart flapped around the room at his proclamation; she scooted up, hip to hip with him, and hugged his bicep, allowing her head to fall to his shoulder, “Who knows…we could be amazing.”

“It’s all up to you, Tea.”

She smiled at his statement, certain that given the opportunity Shaun would mend every bit of her heart.

**The End**

 


End file.
